El Arte de las Palabras
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Steve ama a Danno, y lo dirá de la mejor manera que sepa.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**Capítulo Único:** El Arte de las Palabras.

La primera vez que lo piensa, la primera vez que las palabras cruzan su mente al final de un extraño caso relacionado con árboles, Steve no se asusta del todo pese a que las palabras pican en su boca con la sazón de ser libres y escuchadas por quien anhelan.

El _te amo_ está allí cuando ve a Danny revisar una herida en su brazo derecho, allí donde una rama de árbol se clavó con fuerza la tratar de detener al malo de turno. Los dedos del Detective son suaves y cariñosos contra la bronceada piel maltratada, casi como si temiera herirlo peor de lo que está a simple vista. _En realidad no es tan malo, de verdad_.

Steve ni siquiera es consciente cuando ve a Danny a los ojos por largos segundos, simplemente sabe que tiene que decirlo en voz alta.

\- _Wo ay ni_... -susurra, mirando a su compañero directamente a los ojos.

Danny le devuelve la mirada con preocupación, la palma de su mano rápidamente se posa sobre su cabello; sus dedos se pierden entre las hebras castañas y Steve siente las piernas débiles.

\- Mierda... -jura el hombre de Jersey con preocupación- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Te sientes mareado? Ven, mejor siéntate un ratito.

[•••]

Cuando la frase cruza otra vez su cabeza, Steve se encuentra relajado sobre su tumbona frente a la playa privada en la Casa McGarrett.

Danny vuelve entre los pequeños oleajes con su tabla de surf y una sonrisa de quien se cree ganador del mejor premio del mundo. Su rostro arrogante ante las olas que había tomado sin caerse ni una sola vez calienta el pecho del marine sin poder evitarlo.

Su Danno se ve tan natural frente al paisaje de Hawaii.

\- _Szeretlek_.

El detective alza una ceja en su dirección mientras apoya la tabla de surf junto a la suya.

\- Salud.

[•••]

La tercera ni siquiera están haciendo nada, Danny guarda documentos de otros casos en cajones marcados mientras Kono y Chin juegan cartas en el bullpane.

\- _Ich hab dich lieb_... -dice mientras ayuda moviendo las cajas de un lado a otro para no confundirlas con aquellas que irán con el HPD.

\- ¿Otra vez murmurando? -se queja Danny cruzándose de brazos- ¿Sabes que deberías estar ayudándome y no jugando al crucigrama mental? Por que yo no voy hacer todo solo y voy...

Steve pierde el hilo de su diatriba mientras sonríe como idiota.

[•••]

La próxima vez que lo dice, hay muchos cadáveres alrededor de la escena de una trata de personas. Extrañamente, Sang Ming no tiene nada que ver en ésto.

\- _Saranghee_...

\- Ahora no es momento para un bocadillo, Steven -responde Danny de mal humor, su ropa está hecha un desastre de polvo, sangre y mugre.

Steve cree que aún se ve sexy.

[•••]

La siguiente, Charlie está preparando galletas en la cocina mientras Grace no deja de sacarle fotos para su Instagram. Ambos hermanos están llenos de harina y los labios con chocolate, la evidencia de que han robado más que un par de chispitas mientras su padre no está mirando.

\- Mientras éstas exquisiteces se hornean durante un rato, los dos irán asearse como es debido -dicta Danny mientras limpia sus manos con un trapo- Grace ayuda a tu hermano, no quiero verlo otra vez mojado de pies a cabeza... -murmura en una queja.

Charlie lanza una risilla divertida mientras su hermana mayor lo guía hasta el baño.

Steve sonríe sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se desvía de los niños hasta el hombre que ordena todo lo que ha usado para preparar su noche de películas con sus hijos, esa actividad que él está incluido con todo el honor que conlleva eso.

El calor en su pecho se expande por todo su cuerpo, ese sentimiento de sentirse amado y apreciado no hace más que volverlo loco de júbilo.

\- _Aloha wau ia oi nui loa_ -dice en voz baja pero lo suficientemente claro como para que Danny pueda escucharlo.

Inesperadamente, Danny se tensa en su lugar y voltea a verlo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y el trapo cayendo al suelo sin gracia alguna.

_Mierda_ ¿Acaso lo ha entendido?

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -pregunta su compañero, dando un paso hacia él.

Steve retrocede dos.

\- Yo... yo, no...

\- ¿Acaso eso es lo que has estado diciendo todas éstas semanas, Steven? -demanda Danny con fuerza pero sin verdadero enojo en su tono de voz.

\- ¿Cómo me entendiste?

Danny hace un gesto de burla.

\- ¿Acaso crees que iba a vivir en ésta isla infestada de piñas sin aprender alguna que otra palabra? -pregunta con sarcasmo el hombre de Jersey- Steve... -murmura por lo bajo- ¿Por qué lo has dicho?

El Seal duda en acortar las distancias entre ellos dos, pero lo hace de todas formas.

\- Porque es la verdad, Danno -responde en un tono bajo, íntimo- Siempre lo ha sido -dice mientras toma las manos de su amigo y las colocando sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

Danny ríe bajito, casi histérico.

\- ¿Qué te costaba decirlo como una persona normal?

Steve ríe también, siempre mirándose a los ojos.

\- Te amo, Danno.

La sonrisa del rubio podría iluminar cualquier habitación existente.

\- ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil.

Luego, Danny no duda en ponerse de puntillas para posar su rostro a la altura de su compañero y juntar sus labios en un beso esperado, cálido y gentil. Steve rodea la estrecha cintura de Danny en un tono posesivo mientras corresponde al contacto.

Ésto es mejor de lo que han soñado.

\- ¿Ahora Danno se casará con el Tío Steve?

La voz de Charlie los separa de inmediato mientras un sonrojo invade sus mejillas.

\- Claro -responde Grace con una sonrisa de _te atrapé_\- No es como si no lo hubieramos visto venir -agrega encogiéndose de hombros.

Danny, enfadado y abochornado, no duda en empujar a Steve lejos de él.

\- ¡Quítate, Animal! -se queja el detective- Y ustedes dos... -dice apuntando a sus hijos con un dedo- Ni una palabra o no habrá galletas -demanda mientras sigue su tarea en la cocina.

Steve, Grace y Charlie ríen divertidos.

\- ¡I love you, Danno!

\- ¡Cállate!

[•••]

**Wo ay ni**: Chino.

**Szeretlek**: Húngaro.

**Ich hab dich lieb**: Alemán.

**Saranghee**: Coreano.

**Aloha wau ia oi nui loa**: Hawaiano.

**Te amo**: Español.

**I love you**: Inglés.


End file.
